


Last resort

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fluff, I have a tale as old as time in my head as I write this, M/M, Modern Setting, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre needs a quiet place to study and he's run out of options</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last resort

Disclaimer:none if the characters belong to me

There is no room to breathe, Combeferre sometimes regrets having so many friends especially when finals are right around the corner. Every available space is occupied and Combeferre just needs somewhere with enough room to sit and write notes but there isn't space. Especially since Courfeyrac and Jehan have stolen his room for... Well not studying and he doesn't want to crash with Enjolras in the mood the leader is in. 

There's only one option left; Grantaire had abandoned them over an hour ago to go to his room and they had heard nothing from the artist since. 

He knocks on the door and waits for an affirmative answer and cautiously opens the door.

He hasn't been in Grantaire's room before but he is pleasantly surprised. The room is cluttered but clean, art supplies littered over the desk. Grantaire sits on his bed, propped up against the wall he raises an eyebrow at Combeferre. 

"Hey,"

"Hey do you mind if I study in here?"

Grantaire shrugs motioning his head to the corner and Combeferre obliges sitting down and spreading out his stuff. 

They work side by side for a while and Combeferre glances up to watch Grantaire work. He has a sketchbook in his lap and he can see an intricate and detailed sketch of an eye so vivid it looks alive. On his knee is a thick text book and every now and then Grantaire glances at it. Although he is sitting still his hand and eye are constantly moving.

Once Combeferre is not quick enough and Grantaire catches him looking. 

"I'm not too loud? Courf keeps complaining about my sketching."

Combeferre shakes his head momentarily unable to speak. He would have thought Grantaire the worst study partner loud and boisterous as he normally is but he is quiet and still and Combeferre is having difficulty matching this quiet, intense artist with the loud drunkard he has been living with all year. 

Apparently combefere's silent denial is enough to convince Grantaire he isn't being a bother and he goes back to his sketch, dark curls falling over his face and Combeferre forced himself to look away from him. He isn't completely successful and ends up staring at the hand gripping the top of the sketchbook to hold it in place. 

The skin is lightly tanned and around his surprisingly slender wrist is a thick leather cuff. 

"Focus on insignificant body parts is definitely crush behaviour" he can hear Jehan in his head. 

He focuses in his text book and somehow makes sense of the words on the page this is something he understands not this strange feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach when he looks at Grantaire. 

They don't speak but Combeferre is aware of him even from across the room and finds himself distracted from his text by the tiniest shift if the other man. Two hours later he has the bulk of his essay finished and is sure that this uncomfortable feeling isn't going away. There is a strange mixture of relief and disappointment when Courfeyrac pokes his head in and announces 

"Pizza!"

Grantaire throws his work down and launches himself at Courfeyrac and they leave a mixture of play fighting and insults as they leave in search of food. 

"Just dump your stuff it'll be fine" Grantaire calls over his shoulder.

Combeferre takes a deep breath and slowly uncoils himself standing a little unsteadily. He pauses over Grantaire's sketchbook, sticking out us a folded peice if paper and on it is a sketch of a stack of old books with intricate binders. It's combeferre's favourite kind of book, old and frayed and full if wisdom and knowledge. 

Without giving himself time to think he slips the sketch out of thepad and sticks it between the pages of his philosophy text book. 

He doesn't think about why.

 

A/N the 'insignificant body part' thing is from BTVS


End file.
